Ice Blue and Periwinkle
by Abubble1
Summary: Keefe X Dex, if U didn't get that from my title. Uhhhhhhh. Yeah. Lot's of Gayness sooooo, uhhh, yeah.
1. Chapter 1 (Dex's Musings On Love)

Dex POV

You know, love really isn't that great. I mean, after my, erm, run in via mouth with Sophie, I realized love isn't really as great as everybody makes it out to be. Especially if you like the elf who can know what your feeling by grazing your arm or poking you in the back. So why do we feel it? Love, I mean. Why does it come up as often as pain does? GAH! am I always falling for my best friends? Why oh why, did I fall for Keefe Sencen?


	2. Chapter 2 (Feelings)

Keefe's POV

I don't know why I like Dex Dizznee. I guess I don't really need to explain it. I just do. Love him, I mean.

I did actually like Sophie for a while. But uhhhhh, I guess I don't need to explain that I don't anymore. You probably already know that.

It's just. I'm trying so hard to get people to like me. Like, actually enjoy me being there. And I don't know if being gay will make people like me.

I don't actually know anything anymore. It's been kind of like this for a while. I've just been... not knowing things for a while. I'm. Lost.

But Dex said something really clever once.

It's okay to be lost sometimes because after you've really been lost, you can really be found.


	3. Chapter 3 (I saw him at foxfire)

Dex's POV

I saw him today at Foxfire. He was walking down the halls at foxfire. He said hi when he saw me. I said hello back.

Keefe's POV

I saw him today at Foxfire. I said hi. All-day long I've been wondering... What if that hi sounded harsh? What if you could hear the love dripping out of my voice.

Dex's POV

I love him. I really do. But it's so hard to love somebody who so obviously in love with Sophie.

Keefe's POV

Sophie told me about Dex's kiss. I don't know how I feel about it. Actually, I do know how I feel about it. I hate it. I hate how I am so full of love with someone who is full of love with another girl. GAH

Dex's POV

I am crying.


	4. Chapter 4 (Or So It Seems)

Dex's POV

I'm embarrassed that I'm crying at school.

Keefe's POV

I caught Dex crying at school. It really makes me wonder. What problems do other people have that they're to afraid to tell people?

Dex's POV

Dear Keefe.

I love you.

In the way, you seem to love Sophie.

I will always love you.

Or So It Seems.

Because I can't get you out of my head.

And trust me. I've tried.

You make my heart hurt in ways I've never felt hurt.

I can't tell if that hurt is good or bad, but that's love for you.

The kind of thing that makes you feel things out of nothing.

The kind of thing that makes something out of nothing.

-Dex

Keefe's POV

I found a note in my locker. I don't know how it got in there. Someone probably had my saliva or something.

I opened it.

I read it.

And now Dex is coming round the corner.

And he's crying.

And all I want to do is kiss the tears away.

And he sees me holding the note.

And all I want to do is kiss him.

And I get the feeling that's all he wants to do too.

He steps cautiously towards me.

I nod.

We kiss


	5. Chapter 5 (Ice blue and)

Dex's POV

I can't believe I kissed him.

"Took you long enough." He had said to me.

"You could have asked too."

"I could have... But I didn't want to."

"I didn't want to either. But one of us had to do it." He had laced his fingers with mine. We walked down the hall.

Keefe's POV

Dear Dex

God, I don't know what to say.

How many thank you's I owe you can not fit on this page.

I love you though.

To much.

Not Sophie. But you know all about that.

We are both prime Sophie not-lovers... Right?

I don't know.

I love you.

-Keefe.

Dex's POV

I'm working in the Alchemy lab in slurps and burps. A note slid under the door. I went to get it. I read it and opened the door.

Keefe was standing in the doorway. Two roses in his hand. Two different shades of blue.

"Ice blue and periwinkle," he said. "Like our eyes." he held out the flowers.

"I wish I was poetic enough to come up with something smart to say in response to this... But i'm not."

"You're poetic enough for me."


	6. Chapter 6 (Musings On Fitz)

Dex's POV

I can't believe I am dating Keefe. Most of our friends had taken well to it. Fitz is quieter and reserved when Keefe and I were sitting next to each other, but he's sticking it out. He would never do anything to hurt his best friend.

Keefe's POV

Fitz is hurting me. Like not physically. When we told the rest of our friends we were dating, they were all, _cool,_ and _kay then_. None of them really cared. Fitz left the table when we told him. He doesn't speak much when Dex and I are in the same room. He doesn't speak to me as much when we're not. I want my best friend back.

Fitz's POV

I don't know how to feel about Keefe and Dex. It's just... weird. One day I have two good straight friends. Next, I have a boy who spends more time with his boyfriend than me and nobody to fix my imparter... Which just recently broke. I know it's selfish of me. But am I not allowed to be selfish sometimes?


	7. Chapter 7 (Sorry)

Fitz's POV

Dear Keefe and Fitz.

I don't know exactly what to say. I see you guys exchanging letters, and I figure why not give it a try.

I guess I'll start with I'm sorry, even though sorry is never enough.

Sorry is for playground taunts.

Sorry is for untrue gossip about great gulon incidents.

Sorry is for disrupting a class to which you are late.

Sorry is not for dead relatives

Sorry is not for all of the elves the Neverseen has hurt

Sorry is not for homophobes.

But I am sorry anyway.

I know it's never been enough.

I know it's not enough.

I know it will never be enough.

But I am sorry.

I am sorry that I was quiet when you two were in the room.

I am sorry I avoided eye contact and conversations.

Can I try again?

I would never do anything to hurt my best friend and the person who has become most important to him.

I guess I already have.

-Fitz


	8. Chapter 8 (Best Course of Action)

Keefe's POV

Dex and I are sitting on the swing outside of my house. Ro is off doing some routine candleshade patrols. Dex is reading Fitz's note with me over my shoulder. It takes us a minute.

"At least he tried," Dex says when he finishes.

"I thought it was poetic," I said to him

"It was really poetic,"

"What do we do now?"

"Accept his apology, hug it out, prance off into the sunset?" He suggested. I gave him a blank stare. "Right, sorry, sibling thing. I say accept his apology."

"That does seem like the best course of action."

"Ewwwwww. You sound like a lawyer."

"Blech." I reach for his hand as the swing rocks a little. He sits up a little to kiss me on the cheek. I shift so our lips are touching. He reaches up to touch my face. I reach up to touch his face when I hear a cough behind me.

It's my father.


	9. Chapter 9 (I Refuse)

"I reach up to touch his face when I hear a cough behind me.

It's my father."

Keefe's POV

"No!" My father was yelling at Dex and I. Ro was standing behind him with an apologetic look on her face. She had found out about us a while ago. "I refuse!" I was still holding Dex's hand. I could feel his rising discomfort. "I refuse! You can't be gay! That's too much! You can't have bad grades _and_ be gay! Choose one!"

"You don't choose to be gay," Ro said from behind him. I sent her a grateful look.

"And you!" He said, ignoring Ro, and pointing at Dex. I felt a spike in Dex's emotions. "You made him gay!"

"I'm not gay."

"You're not?" My father and I said at the same time.

"Well, I'm gay enough. I believe the term is Bi or Pan or something. But I'm not gay!"

"That's not the point! The point is now I have to deal with Keefe being gay! It's all your fault! Your parents are arriving soon! I called them. You should go and wait over there! Away from my son!" Dex got up cautiously. I pulled him back down next to me and shook my head. He nodded.

"You were always going to have to deal with me being gay," I muttered.

"W-what?"

"I was always gay. I've known for a while."

"No!"

"What?"

"I refuse! Get out!" He yelled at Dex. I felt discomfort and worry and embarrassment and sadness and a million other things radiate off of Dex in that minute.

"Hey!" It was Dex's parents. "Nobody talks to our son like that!"


	10. Chapter 10 (The Gay Joke I Had To Make)

Dex's POV

"No! You shouldn't be talking to anybody like that!" I love my parents sometimes. My mother was yelling at Keefe's father.

"I-"

"No! What even prompted you to talk to him like that?"

"He-he's- he made my son- he"

"He thinks I made Keefe gay mom," I told her.

"You what! That's ridiculous! Let him love who he wants to love!" She got up and stormed out, dragging my father and I along with her.

Keefe's POV

I'm up in my room hiding in my closet. Ro is sitting in front of my dresser trying all of my hair products on herself. She was talking to me.

"Se the funny thing is... Your actually back in the closet now."

"Haha. Love the gay joke. Haha your so funny." My voice cracked.

"Your father doesn't care all that much."

"He kind of does though."

"Maybe he's just scared."

"Of what?"

"The truth."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I don't know... Everybody always says people are afraid of the truth. I just wanted to sound smart. What I mean is maybe he's scared of the fact that you have a more love-filled relationship then he dd with your mother." It was a good point, but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

"We should still fill his food with some diarrhea amoebas."

"I'm down"

**[Sorry this one's not so good. I didn't know what to write. Ideas?]**


	11. Chapter 11 (I'd Still Love You)

Dex's POV

Dear Keefe.

You haven't been yourself lately. Or maybe it's just I'm changing. Maybe I'm such a bad boyfriend I refused to see how sad you seem. That's me... Dex, a bad boyfriend. I'm sorry. I really am. GAH! It was so much easier writing letters to you when I had so much more to say. You can break up with me if you want to if you think I'm just the worst boyfriend in the entire world. I'd still love you even if you did. I'd still love you if you joined the neverseen *again*. I'd still love you if you realized you were in love with Fitz. I love you so much I just want you to be happy, and if you need to break up with me to be happy then do so. I'm sorry that I haven't been noticing, I'm sorry I'm a terrible boyfriend, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

-Dex

Keefe's POV

Dear Dex

I'm not going to break up with you.

I'm so fucking in love with you I can't even fathom breaking up with you.

Your right though, I haven't been myself lately. I don't know what to do with myself... I hide in my closet the minute I get home from Foxfire and pretend to be gone when my father comes through. You noticed. Nobody else did. That makes you better than the rest. I guess I've also run out of things to say... I love you.

-Keefe

**[Hi I don't know how to end this story, or how to keep it going, or anything. I've run out of things to do. I might end it soon. Within the next couple of chapters. 3 Abubble]**


	12. Chapter 12 (Worried About Keefe)

Lord Cassius's POV

My son is gay.

What did I do wrong?

I tried and I tried and I tried for a son who could live up to his father's expectations the way I lived up to my father's expectations.

What did I do wrong?

Keefe's POV

I fucking hate my father. Like a lot. He's pacing in his room thinking about what he did wrong and not about how happy Dex makes me.

Dex's POV

I'm worried about Keefe.

Fitz's POV

I'm worried about Keefe.

Tam's POV

For maybe the first time in ever... I'm worried about Keefe.


	13. Chapter 13 (We Love You Keefe)

**[A/N I tried to upload the ending but it deleted itself... I'm trying to remember how it went but it might be a little rough... Also I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever]**

Keefe's POV

Dear Dex

I know I haven't been myself lately.

My father is still pacing in his room asking himself what he did wrong.

And now I'm stuck trying to figure it out... What's wrong with me?

Sophie said nothing's wrong with me and that I should just be myself... But it seems that nobody likes the me I am.

Thanks for letting me confide in you.

-Keefe.

Dex's POV

Dear Keefe.

Your father can go to Exile.

He's the only one who doesn't see you as we see you.

Funny Keefe

Beautiful Keefe

Keefe with the most amazing hair Keefe.

We love you, Keefe... We really do.

-Dex

I walk down the hall of Foxfire to deliver Keefe's letter in person. I hand it to him. He rips it open. After he's finished, he holds out his hand for me to hold. I take it.

"I love you Dex."

"I love you too Keefe."

**[A/N annnnd we're done! Big thanks to Midnight Bunny, Kotlc 521, and HeartWarmLucy for being the world's best supporters. If you want to read more of my writing you can find me on Wattpad at AudKra17. (Cringy shameless plug.) Anyway, thanks for reading! Peace out!)**


End file.
